Underneath the Stars
by RunaXandrill
Summary: One-shot "what-if" conversation between the dynamic (and original) duo.


Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri, both desperately in need of a break from the large construction project Makoto had been planning, decided to take a night off and relax. Kyoko fell right into the spirit of the sentiment, having surreptitiously prepared a dinner basket for two earlier in the afternoon. Having finished their light, but filling meal of onigiri, tsukemono, and ending with small rounds of kusa mochi, they both lay next to each other on the light, sturdy blanket that Makoto brought with him. Ever the silent type, Kyoko just looks up to the stars while Makoto smiles and sighs quietly and happily.

Makoto breaks the silence, but remembers to pitch his voice low just in case they're not alone. "Kyoko.. this was a really great idea. I didn't realize how much I needed this until it happened."

Kyoko smirked to herself, the night moonless and clear but with a hint of fall's briskness. "Then it's probably a good thing that I suggested it."

Makoto chuckled softly as he ran his left hand absently through his brown hair. He was letting it grow now that it seemed the Future Foundation only needed the both of them on a consultant basis, and even though he'd gotten used to the shorter length he was glad to feel more like himself again. His right hand was gently clasping Kyoko's gloved left hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he replied, "You.. you do that a lot."

Unable to keep the smile from her voice, Kyoko asked, "And what is it that I do so much, Makoto?"

"Y-you just.. you know what I need, and when I need it the most." As he replied, Makoto felt his cheeks redden and hearing Kyoko's soft giggle told him that she knew that he was blushing.

"It's probably a good thing that I can keep track of such things. You know.. being your girlfriend and all." In spite of herself, Kyoko gently squeezed Makoto's hand in return for his gentle squeeze just moments ago. "I've been thinking a lot about something, however."

Her last statement caused Makoto to shift his position to where he was laying on his side and facing her, having let go of her hand temporarily, at least until he got comfortable again. The seriousness crept back into his voice, unable to stop it, as he asked, "May I.. ask what you've been thinking about?"

Kyoko turned her head to face Makoto, barely seeing in the dim light that he had moved a little closer to her. Her cheeks flushed involuntarily as she swallowed, then she gave him her reply. "It's unavoidable, really. Especially given what we've been through together. I just.. I wonder."

Completely serious, but giving her hand another squeeze, Makoto replied, "Tell me, Kyoko, please? What is it you've been wondering about?"

Kyoko swallows again, then smiles to herself.. grateful of Makoto's undying care, support, and love from when they first met until now. She continues, "I wonder how close you and I were before.. you know, before our memories were stolen. How we interacted with each other.. how we met.. and if we fell in love with each other then, too."

Makoto breathed an inward sigh of relief before replying. He couldn't help but smile at how much Kyoko was striving to tear down the emotional barrier within herself, and how proud he was of her for doing so. "You're going to laugh at this, Kiri, but.. I'm going to say it, because it's what I believe. I honestly think that we were this close before, too. Don't ask me how I know and feel that but.. " He trailed off.

"But you do know and feel that, was that what you were going to say?"

"Yes, Kyoko. I also believe that it took us a while to get to know each other, but.. can you honestly not say that you have the same feelings about before, too?"

Kyoko is silent for a little while, thinking about the question Makoto asked of her. When she replies, she does so with her patented Kirigiri smirk. "You know that I often say that I can't predict the past or the future but.. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have those feelings about our shared past occasionally. We did get to know each other again very quickly. Almost as if we picked up.. "

".. where we left off, " Makoto finishes, also smiling. He continues, "Kyoko.. I don't want to think about a past where we weren't at the very least friends because.. I'm grateful for what we have now."

Kyoko lifts her body up to bring her face close to his, giving him a soft peck on his left cheek. With their faces still close together, she replies, "I don't want to think about that sort of past either, especially because of what we are and what we have together right now. I was just.. understandably curious. We are overseeing what will eventually become the new Hope's Peak Academy, after all."

"And it's hard to not think about what we lost there. But Kyoko.. in the end, we gained so much more."

Kyoko moves to put her arms around Makoto, bringing him into a warm embrace. "And I'll never forget that, Makoto."


End file.
